nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Aelianos
PLEASE NOTE THAT IF ANYONE EXCLUDING THE CHARACTER CREATOR MANAGES TO KNOW 's INFORMATION (ESPECIALLY THE STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES) WITHOUT OBSERVING FIRST-HAND OR WITH AN ILLEGITIMATE SCANNING ABILITY (WORSE, EVEN OMNISCIENCE), IT IS CONSIDERED METAGAMING AND WILL LEAD TO FURTHER GRAVE OFFENSES DURING ANY ROLEPLAY. Josh Aelianos the Hedgehog is the Sonic Fanon alter-ego of Joshua Zephyrius. He exists in a Mobian version of Planet Antiquus called Parallel Antiquus, wherein he is the second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus and its current ruler. He is also the fursona of Yoshiya Fukami. History Early Life (2000 ATS-2228 ATS; 778 MC-1006 MC) He was born in Cryglen City, the capital city of Avalaera in Ventilus on October 4, 2000 ATS (After the Separation Era). His parents were Zephyrus the Zephyrian Hedgehog and Callia the Celerean Hedgehog. He is the eldest offspring among two children. His younger sister was named Severina the Zephyrian Hedgehog, the current Ventilus Princess. He was the crown prince of Ventilus Royal Hierarchy. When he was over 280 years old, his ancestor Aero the Deific Wind, granted him the authority to become the Ventilus King after his father. When he was eight years old, he met Caitlineia the Hedgecat, the daughter of their hospitable neighbor, which was a Ventilusian couple living in a dainty shrine, symbolizing the Pagonian spirit. They lived together as childhood friends. However, three years later, Caitlineia was separated from him by a renegade Pyronian dragoon, turning her into a slave. He swore to bring his friend back by settling the situation with the man in a peaceful way. Establishment of the Imperium (3237 ATS; 2015 MC9) Imperium x Jkirk Federations (3238 ATS-3240 ATS; 2016 MC-2018 MC) Crossroads of Fate Personality He is always calm and collected, even when at tense situations. However, when certain parts of his personality are negatively referred to, he becomes quick to anger to those who stain his name as a primordial being. He also displays this attitude against people who disrespects him in spite of his high level of authority. These are the only things that can provoke him, aside from his family being harmed. He might display arrogance at times during battle, but he displays incredible prowess in using his innate abilities to back it up. Since he was in a royal bloodline, he grew up in a transcendent way. When he was 757 years old, he lived at the thought of the tragic incident 749 years ago when Caitlineia was separated from him by a Pyronian dragoon. He felt a deep sense of regret since he failed to save his childhood friend at the cost of his own life. This incident also caused him to be more melancholy than he was before. On the flip side, it also helped him to live as a noble gentleman, doing his best to give great value for women and to protect them from evil. Despite his melancholy, he kept his cool during battles involving damsels in distress. As the Archon Emperor of the Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology, he is a very analytical leader. Before proceeding to war, he organizes all of his troops according to the situation at hand. However, he easily gets disappointed when any of his officers are not knowledgeable enough of his explanations, especially when these officers are newly promoted in the army. That is why he always trains them on how to use their mind well in battle. He is a compassionate person, always helping those in need. As a father, he has indomitable willpower, willing to sacrifice himself to protect his family, especially her wife Caitlineia. As much as possible, when his wife is about to enter a battle by herself, he takes the stead to prevent her from taking too much harm, even though she cannot die. It is because he values his wife a great deal despite her current situation. One of his hidden characteristics is his frankness and perfectionism. As a person born with the Melancholic temperament, he values perfection, which also reflects his efficiency in most activities. When he observes that a person that he knows well repeats the same mistake, he will rebuke that person. He also dislikes the attitude of people that dodge conversations by playing dumb, taking things too literally, and jump to conclusions while the perceived problem has not been completely solved yet. Abilities Ancient Aerokinesis (Zephyrian Style) : Josh has fully mastered Ancient Aerokinesis when he was 280 years of age. He was taught by his ancestor to be a master practitioner of this magic in order to prove that his powers speak of his authority as the second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus. He possesses free control over wind, allowing him to utilize the air around him in any form at will. He is able to release a large amount of energy in few seconds to cast devastating spells associated with the latter magic. Moreover, this type of magic is highly complex; only the prophesied Ancient Kings of Ventilus are able to learn it through their predecessors. : Since he is of Zephyrian birth, he utilizes Ancient Aerokinesis in Zephyrian Style. As an example, he often incorporates his use of Ancient Aerokinesis with physical attacks and further enhances his proficiency in close combat through inherently high motor skills to compensate for his slight weakness against physical attacks. : His primary spells associated with Ancient Aerokinesis are: *Primeval Tempest - Joshua kneads wind energy in his palms and releases it with full force, creating a strong twister on the field, but not as a big as a tornado. This attack has three variations: **Primeval Tempest: Pursuit Secutor - This variant chases its target and obliterates it, unless countered with strong fire magic. **Primeval Tempest: Demolition Archonis - This variant can wreck multiple buildings on fierce contact. **Primeval Tempest: Ring Nexus - This variant takes on the form of a huge tornado lunging at a line of targets. Ascensions : Josh is able to ascend to a stronger form by using the power of the seven Ancient Keystones or their enhanced versions called the Aeternal Keystones. : To ascend, he first casts a magical heptagon on his wake. From each vertex of the heptagon has a small magic circle with a line connecting them together. Each Ancient Keystone nearby will float above each circle. To harness their powers, Joshua casts a floating rune that floats before him. Afterwards, he will stretch his arms sideways and reach forth his palms towards the rune. To unlock the energy channel within the rune, he will swipe it in an upward motion with both index and middle fingers, causing the rune to dissipate. Eventually, the user will be surrounded in a beam of light and emerge from a surge of massive energy, resulting in an ascension of the user's current form. : However, these are incredibly inaccessible, with the exception of the Zephyrian State, since the Ancient Keystones are lost beneath the continents since the separation of the landmass Empyrtera into the Antiquian continents. Tachyon Magic : Tachyon Magic is a special type of magic within the bloodline of Celerean family. It allows Josh to control tachyon energy in his body, thus enabling him to outlast opponents with his unknown level of speed. He can deal damage to opponents by charging his feet with high-density tachyon energy as a form of finishing attack. : He can use these attacks using Tachyon Magic: :*Tachyon Kick - Josh charges his right foot with tachyon energy. After his foot is fully loaded, he focuses natural energy into his left foot, causing him to jump at a high level of altitude. While Joshua is suspended mid-air, he aims his right foot at the opponent. Using his Tachyon Magic, he jets off toward his opponent, leaving afterimages behind. When he reaches his opponent, he slams his charged foot with full force on him or her. The attack has very high momentum because of its tremendous velocity. :*Tachyon Edge - He can charge his Ancientcalibur with high-density tachyon energy to enhance its attack speed and to prevent enemies from escaping. After charging, he delivers a lethal slash that can defeat multiple enemies. :*Tachyon Multi-Edge - Another variation is to lock an opponent into a tachyon-powered series of slashes instead of one pooled slash. He uses this form of attack after restraining the opponent with swordplay. He can also use this to overwhelm a defending enemy. :*Tachyon System - Josh's finishing combo attack as opposed to Tachyon Kick. This attack is more effective inside barriers. : He can use five variants of the skill "Tachyon Kick": Enhanced Motor Skills : He can easily dodge most slow attacks through his enhanced motor skills. To an extent, he can dodge most dense attacks and even manifold attacks. He can do backflips and cartwheels as methods of dodging. He can react to attacks at a slightly faster rate, allowing him to dodge the attacks involved. Moreover, this inherent skill acts as an auxiliary for Tachyon Magic. Ancient King Swordplay : As an Ancient King, he is able to wield his Ancientcalibur skillfully. Moreover, he can overwhelm other opponents by combining the adamant strength of his great-sword and his very high attack speed. He is also adept in pinpointing blind spots and weak points of the enemy as long he is familiar with their characteristics. Strangely enough, he often unsheathes his Ancientcalibur in a samurai-like way but attacks in a similar way to his fellow Ancient Kings. Immense Intelligence : For an entity that has lived for more than a thousand years, he has high-level intelligence, ranging from 280-300 IQ. He is able to organize a military faction by himself. He invented most of the Imperium's military weaponry and consolidated knowledge for his members to use. He even invented many notable contraptions that the Imperium has in store. He finished magic school earning a vast range of knowledge about magic. Electric Nullification : He has the uncanny ability to nullify electricity. He earned this ability in his explorations in Electrochroma, in which former King Gamma rewarded him a special Chromasapien gene that gives him the ability to resist currents of electrons that may harm his body, because he helped fend off the Regimenians from the planet. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Telepathy : As a natural-born Ancient Mobian, he is able to telepathize with people having a telepathic connection with him. However, he cannot do this with people having no connection, unless they agreed to establish one. Simple physical contact after agreement can make the establishment successful. This connection cannot be broken unless one or two people involved pass away. Weaknesses Fire Magic Vulnerability : Compared to his Ancient Aerokinesis, he is greatly vulnerable against fire magic. Due to this uncanny weakness, he cannot tolerate high-temperature areas such as Pyronia, which he tries his best not to go there, due to the volcanic heat emitting from Mount Calderius and from the rest of volcanoes on the said continent. The heat there can only be tolerated by its own natural-born citizens. This drawback causes his battle parameters to decrease dramatically to the extent of suffering from heatstroke with a higher chance than others when in a high-temperature area. Due to this limitation, he will have a hard time fighting fire-elementals such as Louie the Fox, the King of Pyronia. Strangely, sunny areas do not pose a problem to Josh, because the temperature in these areas are within his tolerable range. : He receives slightly-elevated damage from non-Ancient pyrokinetic magic but receives damage against Ancient Pyrokinesis (exclusive to Louie), equal to the strength of his own Ancient Aerokinesis. However, in most situations, Ancient Aerokinesis can overwhelm average-tier fire magic with relative ease. Physical Attack Vulnerability : Due to his physiology affected by Tachyon Magic, he is slightly vulnerable to physical attacks. As shown in Everburning Battle of the Shadow Revenant—Part 2, he struggled to regain his ground because of the strong force of Brian's punch and the collateral damage due to gravity when he crashed on the ground. He compensates for his weakness by his own extreme movement speed and is also training with his fellow king Thomas the Echidna to reduce this weakness. Forms - Ascensions= - Aeternum Archon= }} - Guardian States= He will only use these states when under pressure. He does not gain stat boosts as these only shift his elemental affinity. - Gishilian= - Frigulacian= - Colossian= - Lumineadharian= Josh gains access to this state by harnessing the power of a Lumineadharian Stone on his person. This stone is imbued with the elemental energy of Lumineadhar, the Light Elemental Guardian of Antiquus. While in this state, Josh gains the ability to use both Photokinesis and Electrokinesis, whilst the former on a lesser degree. He primarily shifts to this state when fighting water-elementals and even ice-elementals. - Abisnyctian= - Zephyrian= This state is not considered an elemental shift, rather an ascension. Josh gains access to this state by harnessing the power of a Zephyrian Stone on his person. This stone is imbued with the elemental energy of Zephyr, the Wind Elemental Guardian of Antiquus. While in this state, Josh's Ancient Aerokinesis is further enhanced. }} - Specials= These forms are inaccessible as of this moment. - Thelmegiddean= }} }} }} Weapons Ancientcalibur The Ancientcalibur is a runescedalite long-sword equipped by all Ancient Kings of Ventilus. Strangely enough, it can cut through most objects but it is magically lightweight, because of the Ancient Aerokinetic magic signature imprinted within the gem of the sword's hilt. He can summon this sword if there is the presence of air. Lys His secondary weapon is the Lys, the Sacred Halberd of Ecliptic Moonlight. He only uses it against certain foes. He cannot summon this weapon like his Ancientcalibur. Under certain circumstances, it is strapped on his back. Stats Duels (Win/Lose/Draw) Games Miscellaneous Info His hobbies are painting, drawing, writing antique novels, playing the violin, and traveling in Ventilus and Cryolus. The places he likes to go are windy and have low temperature. He prefers living within a boreal biome. The food he prefers eating are mostly savory, while some are mildly sweet. His favorite food is white sauce pasta. His favorite pastry is coconut buttermilk cookies. His favorite drink is minted green tea. His favorite colors are mostly within the hues of blue and green. He likes to wear trench coats and thick scarves. His favorite animals are birds and cats, while he somewhat dislikes dogs and abhors cockroaches. His favorite sport is kick volleyball. His favorite vacation venue is the Rink of Fractals in northeast Ventilus. He likes people with good discipline and adequate wisdom. However, he greatly dislikes flamboyant people. The men he likes to be friends with are bighearted, willful, and compassionate. In terms of women, he prefers the mysterious, demure, and shy ones. Regarding appearances, he generally likes women with long hair, as well as those with braids. This is evident of his wife Caitlineia, who has long hair. However, his greatest preference on choosing a woman is her personality. He graduated after six years in Cryglen Magic Learning Center (now called Ventilus Basic Magic School), after six years in Cryglen Magic High, and after four years in Ventilus National Magic University as top-notch. He finished Aerokinetics Course and Masteral of High Primeval Magic. His personal motto is "Art is an endless possibility". Trivia *His first name Josh is shorthand for Joshua, a Hebrew name that means "Yahweh is my deliverance". Particularly, in the normal concept of "deliverance", it foreshadows his separation from Caitlineia many years ago and his resolve to save her from the clutches of evil and reunite with her. This led him to another resolve: to value the safety of women as one of his greatest priorities. *His second name Aelianos foreshadows his trait of tolerating heat from the sun although he has a flaw in high-temperature areas. *He has formerly five forms of ascension: Super, Hyper, Ultimate, Infinity, and the extension Infinity Energy. Now, he only has only two ascensions like his original counterpart: Ancient Archon and Aeternum Archon. *He is the biologically eldest fursona in this community. See also *Joshua Zephyrius Category:Characters Category:Aether's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedghogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Aerokinetics Category:Magic users Category:Telepaths Category:Sword Users Category:Fighters Category:Leaders